


Day Nineteen

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [19]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Chris’s first time seeing Darren with long curly hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nineteen

They’ve both agreed to take six months, to play it out An Affair to Remember-style and take half a year to live their lives before they meet back up and see where the chips have fallen. 

Chris thought it would be hard, back when they said goodbye that damp early morning Darren left for New York. He thought he’d regret the decision and miss Darren so much he ended up breaking down early. And maybe it was a near thing, but just once or twice. The truth is that most of the time, he does okay. He’s busy - books to write, movies to film, travel and family and catching up with friends he hasn’t had much time for in far too long. 

He spends a week at his parents house, which proves to him that he never needs to spend a week with his parents again. 

He takes a vacation, just by himself. 

He finishes a novel no one even knows he’s working on. He’ll pitch it to the right ears later on, but it feels like cheating to not let Darren read it first. Darren’s read all of his books before anyone else. 

And things like that are why the six months feel okay. Because Darren’s not there, but Darren wasn’t there all that much before and it didn’t make them any less of what they were to eat other. What Chris feels for Darren is as steady as his pulse through absence and proximity alike. They’ve had to have a foundation of stone for this to work so far. What comes after can’t ever be as hard as what they’ve already gone through. Chris can’t know for sure that it’s the same for Darren, but he has faith in them that he’s never had in anything else in his life. 

It’s not for nothing, though. The ability to concentrate on something besides each other is good for both of their careers at crucial times, clearly. It kills Chris not to text Darren when he hears about the Broadway casting, and it’s strange to start his 2015 book tour without Darren to give him a social anxiety reducing pep talk before each stop. 

But they said six months, so they stick to the plan. It only begins to get really trying when the days start to count down. He gets an envelope in the mail that has a ticket to opening night and he has to sit and stare at it and just _smile_ for five straight minutes. There’s a light at the end of the tunnel and it puts a new spring in his step that gets springier with every day marked off the calendar. 

*

He steps off the plane and there’s a car waiting for him. Inside the car is a garment bag with a suit Chris can’t help but sneak a look at. 

The car takes him to a nice building on the upper West Side. The driver turns around once he slows to the curb and gives him an apartment number and a key. The doorman seems to be expecting him, letting him in with a nod and a smile. 

It’s Darren’s apartment. Of course it is; who else would have him driven there? But once he walks in the door, he feels it. This place is _Darren_. 

It’s Darren, and a little bit of Chris, too. He’d had that thought, on the way over - that Darren might just like it on his own, but those fears are soothed by the evidence around him. The pictures that line the bookshelf in nice frames are of Darren’s family: parents, brother, brother’s kid, and Chris. The hoodie hanging up by the door is one he stole from Chris. As he wanders from room to room, Chris is comforted by all the sign them; the bedding he helped Darren pick out, the frame beside the bed… 

And the note on the pillow that tells him what time he needs to be at the theater. 

*

The show is amazing. Darren is amazing, but that surprises no one - least of all Chris. 

Afterward he heads backstage. The guard at the entrance door must have been given a heads up, because he lets Chris in at just the mention of his name and finds someone to take him to Darren’s room. 

The moment their eyes meet, the rush of emotion he’s been stifling for six months come crashing home. Maybe it’s Darren’s delighted laugh or maybe it’s the way he smells the same or the feeling of his arms holding tight around Chris, but Chris holds back and never wants to let go. 

He does pull away eventually though, eyes raking over Darren and soaking in the sight of him. “Hi,” Darren says. 

Chris wants to say so many things back but what comes out of his mouth is, “Your hair is long now.”

Darren grins and shakes his head, hair bouncing everywhere. “You like it?” 

“You look homeless!” Chris reaches up and touches a curl. 

“I am hurt,” Darren says, but his ear to ear smile undercuts the offended nature of his words. 

Chris cups Darren’s face and kisses him. “I’ll get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/105660016630/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-nineteen)


End file.
